


On the Bound

by roliepolie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Kris is the female Crystal protagonist, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Pokemon Crystal, Pokemon Violence, This is based on a nuzlocke I did of Pokemon Crystal, Told From Jericho's Perspective, rival still goes by Silver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roliepolie/pseuds/roliepolie
Summary: The bond shared between a pokemon and their trainer is one based on love, trust, and devotion. Jericho the chikorita and his pokemon trainer Kris share this kind of relationship, and have the passion and drive to explore, learn more of the Johto region, earn badges, and hopefully become one of the best pokemon and trainer teams that have ever lived. That being said, no one told Kris the risks and dangers of becoming a pokemon trainer. When things start to take a turn for the worst, can Kris and Jericho remain adamant in pursuing their dreams? Or will the burden be too much to bear? Neither of them expected their pokemon journey to have this much loss and heartache. But at least they have each other, right?





	On the Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Affinity /əˈfinədē/ Noun. A spontaneous or natural liking or sympathy for someone or something. A similarity of characteristics suggesting a relationship, especially a resemblance in structure between animals, plants, or languages.

Your name was Jericho.

Or at least, that’s exactly what a cheery voice said once you emerged from your pokeball for the first time in quite a while. Waking up from your slumber, you blearily looked around after shaking the large leaf on your head out of your line of sight. You were greeted with the kind eyes and smiles of Professor Elm and a young girl whom you had never seen before. She had to be very young, as she was much shorter and smaller than that of Professor Elm. She smiled warmly at you and brushed a bright teal stray piece of hair behind her ear.

You didn't think you were a particularly shy pokemon, that was until you were put on the spot in front of this stranger. You hid behind your own leaf that dangled from the top of your head and much too large for the rest of your body. You heard two different, distinct amused chuckles in response to this action. One familiar, deep, hearty, the same one you heard when you were first being given to Professor Elm and were instructed to show him your abilities. That one was not the one that bothered you. The other one was uplifting, happy, and would be an absolute joy to hear had it not been so unfamiliar. There was no doubt in your mind it belonged to the girl.

When you peeked out from behind your own leaf, the two of them were staring at you with smiles on your faces, causing you to feel your face heat up and hide once again. It was very odd for the Professor to bring this strange girl to the lab. What exactly was going on? You were just a confused, baby chikorita, not knowing how the pokemon lab worked or the role of young pokemon trainers such as this girl. You did not know why she was here or why the two of them kept staring at you.

You peeked out again, and before you knew it, the girl had knelt down to your level on the floor, slowly offering a hand to you. Despite her being a stranger and you being unfamiliar with her, she seemed friendly enough. You tentatively moved across the wooden floor with your fat little legs, looking from the Professor, who encouraged you with a nod, to the girl who still and had a patient smile gracing her features. once you reached her, you ever so gently touched her soft hand to your head. The girl's chuckle was heard again as she laughed to herself, stroking you slowly and patting you while she said some things to the professor that you did not quite understand. You were too focused on the way the girl touched you with such tenderness, you couldn’t help but feel your heart swell.

Why were you so drawn to this young, human girl? The Professor pet you from time to time, but it never made you feel this way. This strange girl emanated such kindness and warmth, leaving you in your little green body feeling so adored, despite the fact that you had just met her.

The young girl scooped you up in her arms, which earned a surprised yelp from you. You heard her give a quiet apology as she held you close to her body. Although you weren't too keen about being lifted off the ground so suddenly, there was something so comforting as you sat there and were held by this girl in her gentle arms. Something about being here, right now, seemed so perfect and right that you couldn’t help but chirp with happiness. “Jericho,” She confirmed, admiring you with the kindest, deepest blue eyes you had ever seen and probably ever will see. You didn’t know what exactly a Jericho was, but you supposed you were in fact a Jericho now, and that’s all that mattered.

And her name was Kris, that much you knew.

Or at least, she responded to the name Kris when the Professor urged for her attention. The two of them discussed some more things that sounded foreign to you and Kris continued to affectionately stroke you. At the time, you were uncertain of what this meeting meant for you and your future, but Kris was to be your human and you her pokemon. You her chikorita and she your trainer. At that time, you were simply the happiest little chikorita in the world being able to be close to her. Who knows what the future would have in store for you? You certainly didn't.

The next thing you knew, you and Kris were bidding farewell to the Professor, only you weren't told to go back into a pokeball. Kris instead opted to carry you outside of the Pokemon Lab in her arms, and the warm sunlight beating down on you on this hot day in New Bark Town made this momentous occasion that much more special and enjoyable.

 

* * *

 

“Jericho, use Razor Leaf!”

You did as you were told. Even if you weren’t fighting in pokemon battle this very second, you had just learned how to use the move Razor Leaf. With Kris cheering you on from behind, you conjured up a group of leaves and hurled them at the tree in front of you with all your might. The leaves left a series of scratches and indents on the tree bark, but wasn’t strong enough to go through the wood. Either way, you knew that it would definitely hurt and left a nasty wound had you been fighting an actual pokemon.

“Yeah! Way to go Jericho!” Kris's voice was full of so much excitement, you couldn't help but feel your face heat up. You only realized you were so bashful whenever Kris showered you with that kind of praise. You turned to look at her, and she gave you a big smile and a thumbs up. You chirped back at her, smiling as well.

"What do you say we take a break?" Kris asked, sitting down on the blue blanket she had laid down on the grass next to her backpack and the mysterious egg she received from Mr. Pokemon. He sure was an interesting man, and Cherrygrove City was an interesting place, but you were glad you two had this opportunity to take a break from battling pidgeys and sentrets to instead do some well needed training and just spend some time together. You ran over to her, plopping yourself onto the blanket next to her and exposing your belly.

"Again?" Kris laughed, rubbing your belly vigorously. "You really like those belly rubs, huh?"

If you could laugh along with her, you would have. Instead you opted to purr happily as you were pet by your favorite human. Training, praise and belly rubs? Incredible. You and Kris ended up playing a little bit on the blanket and she fed you a few oran berries. You may or may not have gotten more belly rubs. Life was great and you were possibly the happiest chikorita in all of Johto.

"I sure hope Professor Elm is happy with the egg we're bringing back to him." Kris smiled at you, and you wondered if she knew you could understand her or if she was just speaking absentmindedly. Either way, you appreciated hearing how she was feeling. "Mr. Pokemon seemed like a really smart man, but even he didn't know what type of pokemon was in this egg. Maybe they'll be a new friend for us!"

You sat up, scooting over towards the pokemon egg that was roughly the same size of you. It was huge, in your opinion. It was also sitting up in a makeshift nest made of another, smaller felt blanket. The green spots on the egg were characteristic of any other pokemon egg you've seen, so there was no way for you to tell what or who was inside. The mission that Professor Elm had presented for the two of you was simple enough; visit Mr. Pokemon in Cherrygrove City, receive an item from Mr. Pokemon, and bring that item to Professor Elm. It sounded easy, you just weren't counting on that item to be an actual pokemon egg. Kris was right when she said Mr. Pokemon was very smart, but to think that he just...had this pokemon egg? Even if he got it from a couple that ran a pokemon daycare, not one person knew what was inside? That sounded so bizarre. But maybe Professor Elm would be able to solve the mystery. If anyone could solve the mystery, you were sure it would be you, Kris, and Professor Elm.

"But it will be a while until the egg hatches, won't it?" Kris asked. "Until then, I bought some pokeballs at the shop here in town, The next time we see a pokemon, maybe we can try using them! We can try to make some new friends and build up our team!"

That sounded exciting! You really wanted to make some new friends! But if you had to use pokeballs to make new friends, you hoped you wouldn't hurt any pokemon that you wanted to ask to be friends. Even if it is just to weaken them and get them into a pokeball, the idea of hurting a new pokemon friend upset you.

"Oh, and before I forget-" Kris grabbed her backpack and started rummaging through it, until she pulled out a yellow piece of fabric. "I hope you like this! It's a little bandana I was hoping you would wear." She said, reaching over and gently wrapping the fabric around your neck, just below the line of little green buds you had there. She tied it loosely into a knot and gave you a little smile. "It's a gift! And I thought the color would suit you."

Kris believed that the name Jericho suited you, and that the color yellow suited you. You were not only so grateful for this sweet little gift, but you felt like you were learning more and more about yourself as well. You couldn't imagine yourself being named anything other than Jericho. And the bandana? The soft shade of yellow? It was adorable, warm, reminding you of the sunshine. Lacking a tail, you wriggled your entire, green little body and chirped happily to show your feelings, much to Kris' delight.

"I'm really glad you like it! We'll head back to New Bark Town soon and bring the egg to Professor Elm. And then as soon as that's done, we can officially begin our pokemon journey as a team!"

You smiled up at Kris, moving so you could sit in her lap. She stroked you gently as she continued speaking. "I really want to explore the land of Johto, see what it has to offer, become a skilled pokemon trainer and help you become the best pokemon you can be! You've already made so much progress, Jericho! And we haven't even challenged our first gym yet!"

You felt excitement bubble up inside of your little body from the praise as your pokemon trainer looked to you with something akin to pride and fondness. "If I can become a successful pokemon trainer, and if we are to become a successful pokemon team, I know that I can do it with you! I'm so glad I picked you as my pokemon partner, Jericho. And I really hope you know that."

You nuzzled against Kris, wishing there was a way you could express your feelings with words. You released a few vines from your neck and delicately wrapped them around Kris' torso in an attempt to hug her close to you. Kris seemed to understand, and the two of you sat together comfortably in the sunlight, just enjoying each other's company. You felt that you shared an inseparable bond already, an affinity that you couldn't quite explain. Seeing the passion in Kris' eyes as she talked about the future made you want her to succeed, it made you want the two of you to succeed together. It's common knowledge that plants and grass-type pokemon need sunshine to survive, and Kris radiated more warmth and light than even the sunniest of days here in Johto. It was almost overwhelming.

Your name was Jericho. Her name was Kris.

And Kris was your everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for checking out the first chapter of my first fic on Ao3! Hopefully you enjoyed it, I've been having a lot of fun writing it since A) it's based on a nuzlocke I started of Pokemon Crystal and B) the file got corrupted and had to be deleted, and while that's a little disappointing, I figured it was all the more reason to write a fic of it! Thanks again for checking this out, and hopefully it will be updated soon! :)
> 
> \- Roliepolie


End file.
